


Friendly turns

by killing_kurare



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Fingerfucking, Nipple Licking, Orgasm, Quiet Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Beth sleep close together to share their body heat ... but then Amy overcomes another kind of 'heat'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly turns

  
**Challenge** : [Femslash Today Porn Battle](http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/627968.html) \- body heat  
  
  
  
“If you’re that cold, you can still come closer,” Amy offers in a whisper, realizing that Beth is shivering underneath her thin blanket.  
  
“Gladly,” the other blonde answers and shuffles closer.  
  
Amy lifts her own blanket. “If we put both over us, I’m sure it will be warmer. And don’t underestimate body heat,” she grins and Beth laughs softly, doing as she’s told. She sighs after a moment and murmurs: “That’s way better. Thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome,” Amy whispers back and enjoys the warmth against her back. Giggling Beth lays an arm around Amy and snuggles in.  
  
“Sleep tight,” she says.  
  
Amy closes her eyes and tries to fall asleep for there is another tough day to come, and she needs her rest. But right now she’s all to aware of Beth’s breasts against her back. Also the other girl’s arm is right beneath her own chest; and the place where their bodies meet tingles pleasantly.  
  
Beth’s breathe gets more even, and Amy takes this a sign that the blonde is asleep.  
  
Amy sighs softly and feels a well-known arousal in her gut, cursing her physical awareness. If Beth’s arm was just a little higher, she would touch her nipples … if Amy could only move a little bit, then maybe …  
  
She turns carefully and grins victoriously when the other girl’s hand indeed settles on her breast, the palm resting directly on her now hard nub.  
  
Amy's own upper arm is pressing softly against Beth’s smaller breasts. Oh, what would she give now to cup one of them, to tease the nipples with her thumb and make her friend gasp in delight …  
  
‘These thoughts are not helping!’ she screams in her head and rubs her legs together a little, trying to gain a sensation that maybe could release her tension. Of course it’s no use, and it leaves her frustrated. She keeps herself from groaning, but a heavy sigh escapes her lips nevertheless.  
  
She freezes as Beth’s hand on her breast suddenly moves, ever so slightly grabbing her. It sends a shiver through Amy’s body and she can already feel her sex getting wet. Maybe, if she moves very carefully, she can reach her cunt with the other hand …  
  
She moves her weight and already squeals in delight when Beth’s hand moves again, does the same grabbing motion she did a moment ago, and Amy is finally able to caress between her legs. ‘Just spread them a little so you can reach it better …’ she encourages herself and lets her leg press against Beth’s body some more, slowly … when the other girl sighs softly in her sleep and grabs Amy’s breast again and again, her lower body thrusting forward in an unconscious motion.  
  
A soft “Oh,” escapes Amy’s lips when Beth lifts her leg and captures Amy’s between hers. The blonde welcomes this of course, the heat of Beth’s sex against her skin getting her even more excited. She now has enough space to slip her hand into her pants and get some release. Maybe then she can finally fall asleep …  
  
Her fingers wind their way into her panties and of course she can already feel her wetness, and she’s quite sure it won’t take long. Amy tries to keep her breath even and make no noise as she wets her finger with her juices and starts circling it around her clit, feeling the sensations she has so longed for. She closes her eyes and concentrates on Beth’s hand on her chest, thinks that she’ll never be that lucky again, and dares to insert a finger in her wanting hole.  
  
It feels so good being this close to Beth, being able to smell her and feel her in this intimate way, and Amy can only guess that the light movement of her body also infects Beth to rub against her again, and –  
  
“Are you awake?”  
  
The whisper is almost inaudible – for the others of course, to Amy it sounds as loud and alarming as a siren – and she halts in her movements right away, her hand still between her legs and her heart pounding loudly in her ears.  
  
“It’s okay if you are,” Beth murmurs directly into her ear, and Amy thinks she must be dreaming when the hand of her friend moves again, caressing her breast, cupping it carefully.  
  
“I am,” Amy answers just as softly, but her voice is way too throaty and she is so sure Beth can hear her hammering heart.  
  
Beth doesn’t say anything, she just clings on to Amy’s leg harder, spreading the blonde's legs further apart, and starts to move her palm over Amy’s errect nipple.  
  
Amy licks her lips and tries to control her breathing, tries to contain any moan that could tell the others what they are doing. Her friends are not too close, but their ears are trained to catch the slightest noise …  
  
She feels Beth’s breath against her skin, also faster than before, and Amy bites her tongue when the other girl’s hand slips underneath her shirt and does what she fantasized about before: A jolt runs through Amy’s body as Beth finds her already sensitive nipple and pinches it carefully, rolling the nub between thumb and index finger.  
  
Beth’s body presses against Amy, her upperarm now between her friend's breasts, and she starts to move slowly to also gain some kind of friction.  
  
Amy’s body is covered in sweat by now, the tension already exhausting, and all she yearns for is to finally get her sweet release. Beth exhales against her skin sharply as she feels Amy moving her hand again, pleasuring herself, and her hand lets go of the other girl’s breast and follows Amy’s arm further down, over her stomach, into her pants and underwear.  
  
Amy presses her lips together, trying to only breathe through her nose as she removes her own hand and leaves her sex to Beth. The girl slips her middlefinger through Amy’s parted labia, caressing the clit and dipping the tip of her finger into Amy’s wet folds. She thrusts her hips up to meet Beth’s finger, to show that she’s already desperate for the touch, that she needs it NOW and is done with foreplay, and indeed Beth seems to get the hint and slips another finger in easily.  
  
Amy swallows hard and rests her forehead against her friend’s, fucking herself desperately with Beth’s fingers, almost crying out when Beth's palm presses against her clit; that’s exactly what she needed to finally cum. She’s sure Beth can also feel her sex contracting wildly around her fingers, begging her not to stop until she rode her ecstasy out, and her friend complies, still moving her fingers a little until Amy relaxes and lies still and takes a deep breath of relief.  
  
She opens her eyes and smiles, and though she cannot really make out her friend’s face in the darkness, she’s quite sure she can feel Beth smiling, too.  
  
Not one of them says a word, but Beth is still moving her hips against Amy’s leg, and she’s quite sure it’s now up to her to return the favor.  
  
Amy shuffles and lies on her side now facing Beth who rests on her back, and carefully but sure Amy pulls down Beth’s top to free her breasts. Amy brings her face close to one nipple and can already tell after the first lick that they are as hard as her own, that her friend seems to be as aroused as she has been a few moments ago.  
  
Her lips close around one rosy nub and she sucks gently, closing her eyes as Beth raises her chest and pushes her breast further into Amy’s face. Her tongue circles the nipple before she uses her teeth only in the slightest way to tease the girl, to make her feel as eager as she has been …  
  
But it seems that Beth doesn’t feel like teasing for she takes Amy’s hand and brings it down to her sex impatiently, and just like Beth had a few minutes ago, Amy complies willingly. She shoves her hand into Beth’s panties and starts to run a finger over the girl’s clit, stops right away when Beth lets out a sudden moan.  
  
Amy’s mouth releases her nipple at once and she catches Beth’s gaze, shakes her head ‘No’ and motions to where the others are sleeping. Beth bites her lip and shrugs in an apologetically manner, and Amy grins and rolls her eyes as she continues to pleasure her friend.  
  
Beth closes her eyes once more and sighs softly, rolls her hips to the same rhythm Amy moves her hand over her clit, making her even wetter even though it would’ve not been necessary since her panties are just as soaked as Amy’s are.  
  
She decides to not tease her friend any longer and inserts a finger into Beth’s cunt, enjoying the heat. She slowly moves in and out as her mouth finds Beth’s nipple once more, and Beth is a good girl and keeps any sound to herself though Amy can tell from the way Beth is trembling that she’s already desperate.  
  
Amy swallows hard as she gets another idea … Should she dare it? Heck, they’ve come so far, and even without speaking Beth can signal her to stop if she doesn’t like it.  
  
Amy removes the finger from Beth’s sex and moves further down to her anus, carefully circling there, wetting her with her own juices, all the while looking out for any signal of disapproval, but Beth merely holds her breath a moment. Encouraged by this Amy starts probing this new hole, and she is surprised by how easy the tip of her finger glides in.   
  
Beth arches her back and Amy takes this as an invitation to go in further, her middlefinger now in Beth’s ass as far as it would reach. Beth is so wet her juices run down to Amy’s hand, and her body is shivering more violently than ever, so Amy decides to make her friend come now. Still sucking on Beth’s nipple she changes the angle of her hand to be able to insert her index finger into her cunt again and begins to fuck her simultaneously in both holes at the same time.  
  
Beth brings her own hand to her face as she starts to bite on her finger to keep herself from crying out, and it doesn’t take long until she tenses and a new gush of love juice wets Amy’s hand.  
  
Her whole body relaxes right away and she’s breathing hard, still trying to suppress any noise with her hand.  
  
Amy smiles as she rests her head next to Beth’s and removes her fingers, and her friend returns the smile and exhales one last time before closing her legs again (not without a pleasant shudder) and cuddles up to Amy.  
  
Amy rearranges the blankets and closes her eyes, sure to finally find some well-deserved sleep.

 

 


End file.
